A back pressure type scroll compressor (scroll type fluid machine) is used for compressing a gaseous refrigerant in a refrigerant circuit in, for example, an air conditioner such as a room air conditioner or a package air conditioner.
What is disclosed in Patent Document 1 is, for example, known as such a back pressure type scroll compressor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-343452 (FIG. 9)